


Taking A Break:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Breaking and Entering, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Desire, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Licking, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Hunger, Shower Sex, Showers, Surgery, Time off, Vacation, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lynn & Steve got together after the tough case involving with "The Chess Piece Killer", She is making sure that he is relaxing, & what do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*





	

*Summary: Lynn & Steve got together after the tough case involving with "The Chess Piece Killer", She is making sure that he is relaxing, & what do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

After the CSU was through with cleaning his house, Commander Steve McGarrett was trying to relax, from experiencing his house being broken into, He figured out that it had something to do with the new case, that they just got, involving a serial killer. He got himself a soda, & went on to the lanai, & he went to sit in his chair, while he waited for Lynn Downey, his girlfriend to come over, & stay over to take care of him. He called her, & told her what happened, She was very concerned about him, Ever since he got shot, & he & Danny were involved in a airplane crash.

 

She got the stuff that she wanted to make for dinner, & packed it up, along with some movies, & music, that she made sure that she has everything that she needed to make Steve comfortable, & make him to continue to relax. **"God, This poor man had been through everything, I mean he doesn't deserve to go through what he is going through"** , she thought to herself, as she gathered her things, & went to the car, got into it, & made her way to the McGarrett Household.

 

Steve decided to fill his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams in on what happened, So, He went inside, & called Danny, & gave him an update, Surprisingly, Danny was calm during the whole thing, & said, "I promise, Danno, I am gonna take it easy, You should take it easy too. I mean it, Lynn is coming over, & we are gonna spend some time together", The Five-O Commander listened, & then laughed, saying, "Yeah, I know, I am the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, Bye, Danno". He went back on to the lanai, & continued to relax, til Lynn gets there.

 

Lynn stopped off & got something gooey for dessert, She figured hot chocolate chip cookies would do the trick, If they get cold, she could keep them in the oven, so they can warm up. She also knew that Steve wanted to be on the healthy side, so they are organic, & filled with peanut butter, as a surprise treat inside. **"If I have my way, Steve ** _would never_** feel pain ever again,  & be happy for the rest of his life"**, she vowed, as she thought to herself, as she continued her way to her boyfriend's house, & see if he is following the doctor's orders.

 

It didn't take long for her to get there, She was ready for whatever condition Steve was in, She took a deep breath, & sighed, as she gathered her things, & supplies. She made her way to the door, & said to herself, "Here goes nothing", & she knocked on the door, & she heard footsteps, & was relieved that Steve was there, & had answered, When he opened the door, he had on the brightest smile on his face, when he greeted her, & they shared a kiss, "Come on in, Baby, I am so glad to see you", & he steps a side to let her in, & they went straight into the kitchen.

 

"So despite this happening, How's your day been, Hon ?", Lynn asked raising an eyebrow, challenging him to lie to her, "It has been a cluster fuck, & I've broken every post care rule, & I am tired, & I feel like shit too", he said honestly, & she said with a smile, "You are lucky that I am here, You are gonna definitely feel some stress relief, I promise you". Steve already felt better, & he does trust her, & told her so, She nodded, & said, "Good, Now, I want you to relax, Okay ?", He nodded, & she took his hand, & said, "Good, Let's have some dinner, Shall we ?", He nodded, & said, "I am hungry", The Blond Bombshell nodded, & said, "Good, Relax, I will make it, We will eat on the couch, & watch the game", The Former Seal agreed, & let her have control of the kitchen, & the job of cooking their food for that evening, she put the cookies in the oven, & set to low temp, so they can be warm, when she is ready to take them out.

 

Steve was enjoying the basketball game that was on the t.v. currently, & saw that it took Lynn in no time flat to cook up their meal, They ate & watch the game together, & it ended up being the perfect way to end a fucked up day, Steve felt lucky, that he doesn't have to come home alone anymore, & he has someone to share his life with, & he isn't gonna take it for granted this time, He will make sure that this new relationship works, & that Lynn is happy with him. He put an arm around his shoulder, & she snuggled against him, as they continued to watch the game.

 

When it was over, Steve began a making out session with Lynn, & she broke the kiss, & said, "Steve, Are you sure ?, I mean, Didn't the doctor say.....?", & she was cut off by a hungry kiss, from her seal, & he said, "I am clear to go, As long as I don't overdue it, I want to, Lynn, I love you, I love you so much, This experience taught me that I should never take anything for granted ever again". Lynn smiled through the emotion, that she was feeling, & said, "I love you too, Steve, & that is good for me, Let's do it", They quickly stripped out of their clothes, & made love on the couch, while the heat in the room, has increased immensely for them, as sweat was glistening their bodies.

 

She was being so careful, cause she didn't want to hurt Steve, as she meeting him thrust for thrust, He also managed not to go overboard, when they were both on the edge. They were trying up one another, & giving & receiving, as good, as they got. When they were spent, Steve exclaimed, as he caught his breath, "Damn, That was amazing !", Lynn said agreeing with a smile, "It sure was", & then she said, "Come on, Let's take a shower together, & I have a surprise for you", & he nodded, as he lets her lead him upstairs.

 

They went upstairs to the bathroom, where she treated Steve's healing scars, & then the big surgical scar that was beginning to heal, & that's when it got hot again, He touched the upside of her breasts, & nipples, & it got her hot & heavy again, & then had round two, & they somehow got the shower going, as they were making love, & they got into the shower, & continued their "activities", & they were really not letting up on the other. Cocks, Clits, Nipples, & Bodies were being sensitive to the touch, as they were fucking the other's brains out. Once, They were done, They dried each other, & went straight to the bedroom, where she told Steve wait for her, that she will be back in a couple of minutes.

 

True to her word, she was, & she managed to arrange a delicious plate of the cookies, that she had warmed in the oven, The Navy Seal said with a smirk, "This is one of my favorite fantasies, Having a hot woman bring me dessert in bed", She smiled, & said, "Good, I want to make you so happy", & she came sashaying to the bed, & put the plate between them, & they ate, The Five-O Commander moaned out in pleasure, saying, as he ate a cookie,"These are my favorite type of cookies", Lynn winked, & said with a grin, as they were feeding each other, "I know", & when they were done, Steve smiled, as he kissed her on her sweet & tempting lips, "Thank you for tonight", & she kissed him back, "You are welcome, Love", & they snuggled in together, after Steve puts the plate to the side, Lynn said with a serious tone, "You owe Danny an apology, Baby, I know that to you, He was being overprotective, But he loves you, & I am grateful for that, But, He is right, You needed a break, So, Since you took some more time off, We can spend it together, Okay ?", Steve nodded, as he was looking forward to some quality time with his girl, "I promise, I will apologize to him, I'll even invite him over for dinner, along with Melissa, Cause I want all of us to be friends, Okay ?", The Busty Beauty nodded, & said, "Good Deal", & they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
